Gemstones
by NikkaNikka
Summary: Moving to Twinleaf Town wasn't Sapphire's dream, but after meeting a certain blond-haired amber-eyed boy, will she think differently?
1. Twinleaf Town

We've finally unpacked everything. Twinleaf Town isn't where I dreamed to live, but that's life for ya. I'm Sapphire. Sapphire Rachel Birch. Mom sent me out the house to meet the neighbors, blah blah blah, but I want to visit the lake. I love water. I love the way it glistens in the sunlight and sparkles in the moonlight. It's so romantic. Back in Littleroot, my friends and I attempted fortune telling, and my fortune was that i'll move to a new place, met the boy i'm destined to be with and together we'll watch a lake glisten in the sunlight and sparkle in the moonlight. Pfft. Fat chance of that. I'm rowdy and tomboyish. Most boys go for the tarty type of girls. No boy will go for a wild child like me. Ever. I decided to visit the lake. A few minutes wouldn't kill anyone. I walked out of Twinleaf and towards the lake. I saw a sign that read 'Lake Verity'. Nice name for a nice place. Entering the waist high grass, I searched for a glimmer of water.

I can see the lake! I run towards it- THUD! Ow! I tripped over something sitting the edge of the water. 'OW!' I heard someone scream. I looked at the thing I tripped over. It was a boy, same age as me. 15 years old. I stared into his unusual amber eyes. His beautiful amber eyes. Then I stared at the red mark my shoe left on his forehead.  
'Oh My God. I am so sorry!' I apologized  
'Don't worry about it' he reassured me. His voice was melodic and sexy. What am I thinking? I don't know him!  
'It's not everyday I get assaulted by a girl and her foot'  
'Sorry. Do you come to the lake often?'  
'Yeah, it's beautiful. It glistens in the sunlight...'  
'And sparkles in the moonlight' I finished for him  
'Wow'  
'I'm Sapphire. Sapphire Birch. Who are you?'  
'Pearl. Pearl Berlitz'  
I looked at the trees and spotted multitudes of vines hanging from them.  
'Hey,' I said to Pearl 'wanna swing with me?'  
'What if we fall in the lake?'  
'Let's try not to'  
'Ok'  
Pearl and I climbed onto a branch and grabbed a vine each and swinged. Grabbing vine after vine, it felt like flying.  
'This is awesome!' Pearl exclaimed  
'I know!'  
'Sapphire, we're out of vines!'  
'Shit'  
Our swinging came to an end as we fell into the lake.  
'Shit, my mom's gonna murder me!'  
'Same here'  
We looked awful. Our clothes were coated in grass and mud stains and were drenched. Our hair shot out everywhere, frizzing like electricity. Our shoes were scuffed and soaked. Ugh.  
We walked towards Twinleaf Town practically hugging. The cold wind decided to blow now of all times. We were muddy, soaked and freezing.  
'Sapphire Rachel Birch, what did you do to yourself!?' Mom screamed 'And you dragged that poor boy into it!' she pointed to Pearl.  
'It's ok Mrs Birch, it wasn't entirely Sapphire's fault' Pearl told her  
Pearl was defending me? After all I've done to him?  
'Why are you defending me?' I whispered to him  
'You would do the same for me' he whispered back  
He's right. But how would he know? We've only known each other for an hour.  
'You two need a bath' Mom decided  
'But my bath's broken' Pearl sighed  
'Why don't you get some clothes from your house and bath at our house' I suggested  
'For once, a good idea from you' Mom said  
'How will I explain this to Mom?' Pearl sighed  
'I'll come with you to explain' I offered  
'Ok'  
Pearl's house is identical to mine. Taped to the front door was a note: '_Dear Pearl, gone to visit Aunt Marge. Coming back in two days. Stay with one of the neighbors. __Love Mom.'_

'Can you get in?' I asked  
'I have a spare key'  
He opened the front door and we rushed upstairs in his room. Pearl chose some clothes and we rushed back to my house.  
'Mom, Pearl's mom's gone somewhere so he need to stay with someone. Can he stay with us?' I asked Mom while Pearl took a bath.  
'Ok'  
'Yay!'


	2. Spanking

'Pearl, you can sleep in my sister's bed!' I told him, gesturing to the single bed beside mine. Sylvie left for her Pokemon journey back in Hoenn. It's quiet now she's gone. We used to argue day and night. She's too young to travel yet, but after the Ketchup Incident, she left. Good riddance.

'It's kinda...'  
'Pink? I know. Sylvie was the girliest girl ever'  
'SAPPHIRE! COME DOWN AT ONCE!' Mom suddenly roared from the kitchen  
'Oh shit, she must have found out about the salt in the sugar' I said to Pearl  
I thundered down the stairs and stood in front of Mom.  
'Sapphire, I can't believe you. First, you get yourself coated in grass and drenched in filthy lake water and drag that poor boy into it. Second, I have to let him stay in our house. And third, you put salt in the sugar tub!'  
'The salt was an accident!'  
'Whatever. Sapphire, you know what happens when you do things I hate'  
'Mom, please not now. Pearl is here. Do you want the entire neighborhood to know that you spank your child?'  
'BEND OVER NOW SAPPHIRE!'

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pearl watching from the top of the stairs. He looked horrified. Mom spanked me extra hard. Usually, I defend myself, but today I could only let silent tears form in my eyes.  
'Now get out of my sight!'  
'You're so old I'm surprised you still have your sight!' I screamed at her.  
I rushed upstairs before she decided to spank me again.  
'Sapphire, are you ok?' Pearl asked, sounded very concerned.  
'Yeah' I lied. I had my back turned to him so I could wipe my tears.  
'Sapphire,' Pearl began 'how old are you?'  
'15. Why?'  
'When you're 16, are you gonna start your journey?'  
'Hell, yeah. Then I don't have to worry about Mom and her spanking'  
'Do you get spanked often?'  
'Yeah'  
'But you did nothing wrong!'  
'I did! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have a red mark on your forehead, you wouldn't have swung on the vines and fallen into the lake, you wouldn't have seen Mom spanking me, and you wouldn't have to sleep in a pink bed!'  
'If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had fun swinging on vines, I wouldn't have a bed to sleep in, and I wouldn't have had a nice, warm bath!'

'Oh'  
'See Sapphire, your Mom just doesn't understand'  
'Your right. Hey, I'm hungry, wanna get something to eat?'  
'Will your Mom let you?'  
'No. But she'll let you'  
'What do you want?'  
'Cookies'  
'Ok'  
Pearl went downstairs and asked Mom for cookies. After a minute, he returned upstairs with the entire cookie jar.  
'You are a legend'  
'Thanks'  
'So, do you have friends around here?'  
'Yeah, Diamond lives in Sandgem Town, and Platina lives here'  
'Will I get to meet them?'  
'Yeah, we're gonna meet up tomorrow. You can come if you want'  
'I'd like that'  
We emptied the cookie jar (well, I did) and fell asleep.


	3. Awkward Morning

I woke up. Oh. My. God. Pearl and I had fallen asleep next to each other. We were hugging.  
'PERVERT!'  
'What did I do?' Pearl asked, awaken by my shout.  
'N-n-nothing!'  
He looked at me sat on the floor, then he looked at the crumpled sheets on his bed. His eyes widened.  
'Sorry! I fell asleep!'  
'If anyone asks, this never happened' Pearl said  
'Ok'  
'I'm meeting Diamond and Platina at 10:45, so we should get ready now'  
'Ok'  
I went to take a shower. The water's cold. I left it running for ages, but nothing changed. I walked out of the bathroom, waited for a few minutes, then went back in. However I made a HUGE mistake. I forgot to lock the door. Naked, I walked to the door to lock it. Suddenly, it opened itself. Pearl took one glance at me and blushed heavily. He quickly slammed the door. Oh. Crap. This morning has been very, very awkward. I just hope the rest of today is normal.

Pearl and I waited outside Lake Verity. I wore my red outfit cos the blue one was trashed. After a while, I saw the most beautiful girl smile and wave at Pearl. She wore a white beanie, a pink miniskirt, a black tank top, pink boots and a long pink scarf. Her hair was navy blue, long and flowing. My hair is brown, short and knotty.  
'Hi Pearl,' the girl smiled 'whose this?'  
'I'm Sapphire' I said  
'Sapphire, what a beautiful name. I'm Platina'  
'Hey Platina,' Pearl said 'where's Diamond?'  
As soon as he asked that, a boy wearing a red beret, a white t-shirt, black vest, blue pants and trainers ran over to us.  
'Hey Pearl,' he panted 'and Platina. Whose this?' he asked, gesturing at me.  
'Hey, I'm Sapphire,' I said 'you must be Diamond?'  
'That's me' Diamond nodded  
'So, Diamond,' Pearl asked 'what should we do today?'  
'They're having some festival in Jubilife City, we could go there' Diamond suggested  
'What about wild Pokemon?' I asked  
'Loads of people from Sandgem should be going, so the wild Pokemon will be to frightened to come out' Platina said  
'Then what are we waiting for?' Pearl said 'Let's go!'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**Author's Note**

**I want to thank eonhunter357 for being the first person to review.**

**Yeah, that's basically it.  
**

**Oh yeah, almost forgot. Sorry this chapter's so short. I've just woken up. And I can only type when I'm home alone. So I don't have alot of time to type.**

**Now, I'm done.**

**WAIT! I'm not done yet. I also want to apologize for not updating my other two stories. This is actually the only one I enjoy typing. If you like the others, please review, then I might finish them.**

**The End**

**NO IT'S NOT! Ok, this is getting ridiculous. I also want to say: I DON'T OWN POKEMON (well, not yet, hehehe!)  
**

**Peace Out People!**


	4. Sleepover

We turned around and look at the waist-high grass.  
'What about wild Pokemon in there?' I asked Platina  
'I say we sprint right through it until we get to Sandgem' Platina replied

Easier. Said. Than. Done.  
We kept colliding with rookie trainers eager to battle, Pokemart assistants promoting the store and researchers doing whatever crap researchers do. By the time we reached Sandgem, it was past sunset. We were all totally pooped out.  
'You can all bunk at my place' Diamond suggested  
What about Mom? Meh, who cares? I love sleepovers! But I've got no PJ's...  
'But we don't have anything to wear!' Platina and I simultaneously exclaimed  
'You could borrow my sister's stuff' Diamond said  
Diamond always has a solution.  
'Woohoo, sleepover!' Platina and I screamed, dancing around Pearl and Diamond.  
I tripped over Diamond's shoe and collided with Pearl, knocking us both to the ground. Somehow, his scarf snaked around my neck, so our faces were awfully close. Paralyzed with shock, we both remained frozen, staring into each other's eyes and blushing fiery red.  
Platina coughed, bringing us back to reality. We broke away, still blushing.  
'So, shall we go?' Pearl said, trying to keep casual.  
We followed Diamond to a huge, modern house.  
'Home Sweet Home' he sighed  
We went in, using Diamond's spare key, and ran up the flight of stairs in front of us. Diamond showed us to his room.  
It was amazing. A single waterbed lay in the corner, a 32-inch flat screen TV (with Sky+ HD) was mounted on the wall, an X-box Kinect on a shelf next to the TV, and many more possessions every 15 year old dreams of.  
'Wow' I exhaled  
'My parents and sister aren't home, so feel free to go wild,' Diamond said 'my sister's room is next door. Look through the drawers;you'll find something'  
'I'll go get the PJ's' Platina offered  
'I'll go get some snacks' Diamond said  
That meant Pearl and I were alone. Together.  
'So...'  
'So...'  
'Um, sorry about earlier?'  
'Me too?'  
'Pfft' I said 'this is ridiculous. It was an accident, so we shouldn't be so worked up about it'  
'There are no accidents' Platina said  
We both jumped.  
'Sapphire, here's what your wearing' she said, handing me the skimpiest tank top and shorts I have ever seen.  
'You're kidding'  
'Nope, that's all there was' she showed me her PJ's. They were exactly the same as mine.  
'Got the snacks!' Diamond said rushing into the room. He brought bowls of popcorn, crisps, haribos, melted chocolate and whipped cream.  
'Looks like we're playing Truth or Dare tonight' Pearl said  
'Woohoo!'


	5. Confession

'So,' Platina said whilst we were changing 'how's the boyfriend?'  
'Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend! I haven't had a boyfriend since...ever!'  
'I mean Pearl'  
'He's not my boyfriend!'  
'You want him to be'  
'Huh?'  
'Don't act clueless, I know you're into him'  
'But how?'  
'Platina knows everything'  
'When's Pearl's birthday?'  
'23rd March, on a blue moon, 1997'  
'No way, that's my birthday!'  
'How romantic, you both share a birthday!'  
'It means nothing!'  
'Whatever. When we play Truth or Dare, I'll make sure that he kisses you'  
'Umm, thanks? Or no thanks? Umm...'  
'PLATINA, SAPPHIRE, HURRY UP!' Diamond shouted, banging on the door.  
Platina and I screamed in fright. Did he hear our conversation?

TRUTH OR DARE!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Diamond! Truth or dare?' I asked Diamond  
'Dare'  
'I dare you to...check what underwear Platina's wearing!'  
Platina slapped me on the back.  
'But how?'  
'Pull down her shorts'  
Diamond blushed vibrant pink as he grabbed the sides of Platina's shorts and slid them down her long legs. He didn't look though.  
'What underwear is she wearing?' Pearl asked  
Diamond peeked, then quickly turned his head.  
'Black, lacy thing'  
Pearl and I doubled over with laughter and accidently crashed into each other. I lay pinned on the floor by Pearl's body. OH MY GOD! We were accidently kissing! Pearl broke away after realizing what happened. The warmth of his soft lips still lingered on mine. All of our eyes were wide open.  
'Let's get back to the game' Platina said  
'Pearl, truth or dare?' Diamond asked  
'Dare'  
'I dare you to spread chocolate on Sapphire's belly, then lick it off!'  
Pearl frowned for a moment, but I think his love for chocolate got the better of him. He grabbed the bowl of melted chocolate and a spreading knife. It was near impossible for him to get a thick layer of chocolate on me because I kept giggling on every stroke. But it was when he started licking it off, I screamed with laughter. It tickled BADLY.  
'Sapphire, stay still!' Pearl pleaded  
'But it tickles BADLY!'  
After 10 minutes, my belly was chocolate-free.  
'How did it taste?' I asked  
'It actually tasted better than it normally does'  
'Sapphire, truth or dare?' Pearl asked  
'Truth'  
'Wuss' I heard Platina cough under her breath  
'Who do you have a crush on?' Pearl asked me.  
I can't answer this. I looked at Platina for guidance.  
'_LIE' _she mouthed to me.  
'Umm, he has..umm...red eyes, black hair, and his name is...Ruby!'  
'No way! I have have a friend called Ruby who lives in Hoenn! And he fits your description!'  
My jaw dropped. I made him up! How could Pearl have a friend called Ruby who fits my description!? I saw Pearl type something into his Poketch.  
'What are you doing?'  
'Oh, I'm texting Ruby'  
'WAIT! DON'T!'  
'I understand. You're scared'  
'No! I don't even like Ruby! I made him up! It's just a coincidence that you have a friend called Ruby!'  
'Then who do you like?'  
'...You'


End file.
